


Imaginings

by DorsetGirl



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Patrick can't have what he wants, so he imagines it.
Relationships: Patrick Harper/Richard Sharpe
Kudos: 1





	Imaginings

~ ~ ~

Some nights, Pat liked to imagine how it would be if he answered the unspoken question in those clear green eyes.

The Captain would, he thought, be a fighter. One of those men whose desire to take was at constant war with his need to be taken. Pat always liked to imagine himself doing the taking, with the Captain groaning gratefully under him, but he didn’t fool himself it would be that simple. 

The Captain would be delicious, and dangerous. Every move would be a negotiation - limbs and glimpses, biting and fighting, holding and hurting. And though he’d trust the man unto death on the battlefield, in bedplay he’d never trust him for a second - the tables could be turned in a twinkling.

Pat stroked himself faster, imagining the Captain bucking underneath him in ecstasy then abruptly throwing him off, oiling himself and skewering Pat before Pat could move. He imagined the Captain laughing his joy and sobbing his release before pulling on his breeches and hurrying out of the tent without a word, leaving Pat to finish alone as usual. 

He imagined the Captain moving down the bed to take him in that beautiful unpredictable mouth, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“Captain, oh mother of God, Captain, please. _Richard!_ ” 

Outside the tent there was a startled gasp as a hand moved faster over tight green trousers.

~ ~ ~


End file.
